A long journey a darkangel story
by Jess darkangel
Summary: a woman who dosen't know what she is goes on a trip to Greens acadamy in england to help in a rescue. But ends up finding out a lot more about her self and what she has become


Dark looked at the road ahead of her it was long and windy but she knew she had to leave to become the best she could, she looked down at the stone ground at her feet then back up to the trees that lined the road around her. Her heart beat fast in her chest as the wind pushed against her back, as if it nature herself urged her to take that first step towards Greens. But there deep inside she could not help but feel a sense of loss. She was leaving behind her friends, well the one that she had. But it was necessary if she was to become an Auror. Jacqueline had left her a note explaining why she had to leave and saying once she was done she would return, but wished she could tell her in person. Jacqueline knew if she stayed any longer she would never leave and it was not what she wanted.

Soon she felt the hard stones beneath her feet as she began walking towards the city, where she knew she would find a boat that would take her across the water to England and to Greens. As she walked she heard from behind her the faint rumble of a motor car engine as it drew closer, turning to look she saw a small two seater red convertible with its roof now up heading towards her. Stepping to one side she watched as it passed her buy, but on hitting a pot hole, witch was half filled with water, it showered her covering her with the mud that sat with in it. She now stood dripping wet watching as the car came to a stop just in front of her, a woman quickly stepped out of the driver's side and made her way back to where Jacqueline stood.

"I am so sorry, can I give you a lift any where, as an apology? "she said brushing off the mud from Darks coat but her eyes grew wide as she saw her wings "Please, where were you headed?" She asked. Dark shook the water from her hair and her wings making sure not to get any on the woman. "I was headed to the train station. Then to Greens in England" Jacqueline said as they both walked to her car. After brushing off the rest of the mud she slipped into the passenger seat, with no problems considering her wings and the driver sat in hers still looking at her.

Soon with the heater now blowing warm air against her damp clothes they drove down the road. Dark sat looking out the window at the countryside her head resting against the window as it sped past. Her heart grew heavy the further they went away from the school, the woman seeing her distant look turned on the radio, its music drifted into the now warm air. Dark already feeling tired from walking started to feel her eyes close as she drifted into a sleep her head still resting against the window of the car.

Next time she opened her eyes they had stopped, there in front of her she saw a grand house its brick work grand in the carvings that sat on it, the wooden shutters painted a dark green, the woman smiled to her. "You're tired, you can stay with me here for the night, then we can continue on in the morning." Dark looked at her worried but saw she had a kind face, her red lips stood out in comparison to her pail skin, her brown hair once tied back in a bun now half cascaded over her shoulders as she stood looking as tired as Jacqueline felt.

Moving inside she could see it was lavishly furnished. There sat in the hall way sat a large round table and the stairs ran up in front of her, tapestry's hung on the walls around her, along with pictures of men and women.

"Is this your home?" She asked as she moved further into the room. As she turned she saw the woman shake her head making her blond hair dance in the dim light. "No, it belongs to a close friend "she said "but he doesn't mind me using it when I am in the area." Jacqueline could not help but yawn again as she stood.

Following the woman she led her up the grand staircase to the second floor, once there she took her down a corridor to set of double doors witch she pushed open to reveal a bedroom with a large four poster bed sitting in the middle of the floor she could see the whole room was lavishly furnished a dresser sat to one side and a matching wardrobe stood to her left the full length mirror making the room look twice as big as it already was. "You can sleep here tonight. "She said.

She crossed the rich red carpet to close the heavy red velvet curtain that hung on the equally big window that looked down onto the drive way, moving to the bed she pulled back the blankets and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be just across the hall if you need me. " Jacqueline moved to the bed, as she sat she felt the cotton sheet against her hand and sighed tiredly "I don't mean to be rude but why are you helping me?" she asked the woman as she watched her cross back to the door , following her every move .

The woman turned to look at Jacqueline and smiled. "In my culture, having an angel in your life is seen as a good omen. "She said "Besides I owe you for the soaking that I gave you earlier." Jacqueline could not help but chuckle at her reminding her of the soaking she had got. "By the way, there is a bathroom threw there if you feel the need to clean up and clean clothes in the wardrobe." With a final smile the woman closed the door and Jacqueline heard the adjacent door open and close.

Standing Jacqueline slipped off her coat and placed it on an ottoman that sat at the end of the bed, its top also covered in the same lavish red velvet cloth. Making her way across the floor she took hold of the handle of the door the woman had told her was the bathroom. On opening it she could see white and pale blue tiles on the walls the taps were a golden colour and everything was clean and fresh, even the towels looked nice and warm. Looking around Dark saw a shower, moving to it she turned the gold tap and hot water pored from the shower head. Slipping from her clothes she placed them on a chair that sat next to the shower and stepped under the water, feeling it wash away the dirt from her feathers, her skin and from her hair.

Standing under the water she could not help wonder about what lay ahead of her, she had found one ally in the woman but she also knew others out there who hated magical folk and hunted them down. Now warmed and clean she stepped from the shower wrapping a large warm fluffy white towel around her she walked back into the bed room and across the wardrobe. Taking the delicately engraved brass handle in her hand she opened it to see rows or clothes all hug neat, searching threw she found a blue silk pyjama set ad took it down dressing quickly she placed the towel, into a laundry basket and then moved to the bed, sitting down she felt the mattress give letting her sink slightly into it, slowly she lay down feeling herself sink into it. With her head now resting on the pillow she pulled the heavy blanket over her feeling the warmth from it a she slowly drifted asleep wrapped in its comfort.

The next day came all too fast for Jacqueline as the sun streamed threw the gaps in the velvet curtains and straight onto her face, rolling over she was reluctant to leave the bed but the sound of a car door closing made her sit up and slip from it's warmth. Moving to the window she looked down where she saw a black sedan now sitting beside the little blue sports car. Quickly dressing she went looking for the woman folowing the sound of voices that echoed around the corridors. Pushing open a door she saw the woman and a man stood talking in what she took to be the kitchen .

"Ah, there you are. "Said the woman smiling as she saw Jacqueline enter the room "I forgot to introduce myself last night, my name is Sylvia Haddock, I own and run an export business. " Sylvia motioned to her to sit at the already laid table as she poured a glass of orange juice for her.

Cautiously Jacqueline moved to the table her eyes never leaving the two people, but glad of some thing to eat. Picking up some toast she spread some butter ad jam then ate. "So when you said last night you could help me, you meant, help me" she said between bites. Sylvia chuckled "yes Jacqueline, as I explained last night, My culture sees Angels as good luck, and having you here, a real live Angel is the best I can get "she glanced at the man who now sat with them "this is captain James Blade, he captains one of my ships, its taking a cargo to England, his ship is leaving this afternoon, I thought you would be interested since that's where you were headed. "

The man reached over to her and shook her hand , he was middle aged with greying hair around the temples, yet gave off a fatherly feeing to Jacqueline who returned his hand shake with one of her own and along with a smile as she took a second piece of toast.

"I am afraid there is only one stipulation though, you'd have to become part of the crew" he said his voice just a fatherly as his appearance. Jacqueline thought for a moment she had never set foot on a ship before let alone having to work on one. "Ok, but I have to tell you that I haven't been on a ship before. "

She watched his face as it went from seriousness to relax within a few seconds. "Don't worry you'll be under my wing, if you pardon the pun. "He said making her smile "You'd be in the galley or the med bay, some of the crew are superstitious and as so being a woman an all," he turned to Sylvia and spoke again "If she's to be aboard before the crew arrive, we'd have to leave now and it's a rather long drive back."

Jacqueline finished her breakfast and quickly headed back up the stairs to dress, soon she stood back in the hallway fully dress and surprised that her clothes were now clean but she realised a house of this size must have house elves and it must have been them who cleaned her clothes while she slept that night. Her mind ran over scenarios at why this woman was helping her and her story about her belief in angels and regarding them as good omens seemed to ring true, but she was always suspicious and on her guard never taking anything for granted.

With her bag in hand she moved to the Captain noticing he smiled as she drew close she shook out her wings much to his surprise "wow she really is an angel "he said taking a step forward, his eyes told Jacqueline he was very surprised, she glanced at Sylvia who nodded "Captain Blade that she is, and she is under my protection so any harm comes to her you'll have to deal with me." She spoke harshly but with a softer tone hid deep in her words


End file.
